Question: The surface area of a particular sphere is $324\pi\text{ cm}^2$. What is the volume, in cubic centimeters, of the sphere? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.
Explanation: Let the sphere have radius $r$.  A sphere with radius $r$ has surface area $4\pi r^2$, so we have \[324\pi = 4\pi r^2.\]  Solving for $r$ and keeping the positive value yields $r^2=81$, so $r = 9$.  Hence the volume of the sphere is \[\frac{4}{3}\pi(9^3)=81\cdot 3\cdot 4 \pi = \boxed{972\pi}.\]